


There I was and Here I am

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [71]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemSorry for being absent recently. I lost my motivation to write and read which I love so much to do. Now I got back into it and feels good.I will be posting a set of written poems and new poems.





	There I was and Here I am

There I was and here I am   
Stuck in darkness   
Nothing else   
Pitch Black   
If lights   
Gave out   
Their last breath   
Already give up   
The hope   
Left out   
Runaway   
With shame   
Quite   
Giving in   
Letting all   
Inside   
Not bother   
With it   
I was   
Grabbing all  
Throw it at me   
Bury alive   
Everything   
On top   
Felt disappearing   
From this world   
Might’ve been   
Better   
Without me   
In the picture   
Now that is   
Over   
I’ve survive   
Still fighting   
My demons   
Here and there   
Fought through   
Didn’t want to die   
I rather live   
Seek help   
Improve myself   
Better yet   
Heal those scars   
That still   
Poison me   
Bit by bit   
So far   
It is gone   
But a little   
Needs to vanish   
I’m happy here   
To where I am   
There I was and here I am


End file.
